TangledAgain!
by CheyenneFire
Summary: Join Rapunzel as she adjusts to her new life as a princess after being reunited with her parents. Have you ever wondered where Mother Gothel used to go all day while Rapunzel was in the tower? So does Rapunzel. She'll uncover some deep secrets, all while adjusting to palace life and growing in her relationship with Flynn. Lighthearted but intriguing sequel to Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers carefully over the large, clear diamond. Chills went up my spine as I felt the smooth, teardrop shaped gem that adorned the front of the crown – my crown. Gently lifting the delicate circlet, I lowered it onto my head. I spun to face the floor length mirror on the opposite side of the room. Despite the exhilarating feel of the weight of the crown on my head, I had to laugh at my image. Pieces of choppy, brown hair stuck out around the glittering crown, and my bare toes peeked out from under my nightgown.

I floated to the window and threw back the shutters. Bright, clean light filtered into the room. The entire kingdom stretched out before me as I stuck my head into the daylight.

"Good morning, world!" I sang quietly. "I am your princess." I was thrilled with how naturally the words came through my lips.

Leaving the window, I began to twirl through my large, new bedroom. The drapes on the bed were velvet and the rug was plush under my feet. I swung past a birdcage hung on a stand, then backtracked and opened the tiny door.

"It's morning, Pascale!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my little chameleon by his tail and placed him on my shoulder. He gave me a look. "Oh wake up, sleepyhead!" I teased.

I continued my dance around the room, pausing at the wardrobe and throwing open the door to reveal rows of shiny dresses, spinning past a silver washbasin and jars of perfume; pausing only at a set of curtains at one end of the room. Mother (the queen) had shown me this part of the room last night. One tug on the golden tassel and the curtains swung aside, revealing a bare wall – or, as I saw it, a canvas. Forgetting the mind-blowing fact that two days ago I had been trapped in a tower and today I was a princess, I dropped to my knees and screwed open a jar of blue paint. I had just touched my brush to the wall when Pascale jumped off my shoulder and right into the open jar of paint. I gave a little shriek and dove for him; which had the consequence of leaving us both covered in blue paint from head to toe. I will spare you the details of how it happened. Just know that when the door to my chamber was thrown open I was lying on the floor giggling like a fool, with paint in my hair, streaking my nightgown, and dotting my nose. I sat up immediately, and then jumped to my feet when I saw who it was.

"Eugene!" I squealed.

He stood grinning in the doorframe, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sorry…is this a bad time?" He winked at the puddle of paint on the floor.

I stopped myself at the last minute from running into his arms. Glancing sheepishly at my…err…colorful ensemble, I stepped back.

"Uh, let me put on something else and I'll see you for breakfast." I smiled up at his face. "Seriously, about the paint; don't even ask."

I could hear his laugh as I closed the door.

Flynn Rider. Eugene Fitzherbert. I thought back over our time together, and tried to think just when the dashing, cocky thief had turned into this funny, caring man I now loved. He was willing to give up his life for me; he had, once. By chopping off my golden, healing hair, he had freed me from Mother Gothel – and given his own life in the process. One magic tear upon his cheek had brought him back to life.

I lowered the miraculously unharmed crown from my head and clutched it for a minute, remembering that wonderful moment when his eyes flickered open and he whispered my name in a way I thought I'd never hear it said again.

"Oh, look at me getting all sappy!" I winked at Pascale. "It's not like he's asked me to marry him!"

Snapping out of my lapse into sentimentalities, I quickly wriggled into a lavender gown. A serving maid appeared like magic and smoothed down my tousled hair and dabbed powder on my face. As soon as she was finished, I darted out of the room.

The king and queen made an impressive picture sitting at one end of the long table. His dark hair next to her pale, fawn-colored locks, his majestic red vest and her dreamy blue gown. Flynn looked terribly awkward, nibbling on some bacon and coughing nervously. He brightened up when I came into the room. I started toward the chair next to Flynn, but my new father gestured to the chair by his side. His face was caring and hopeful, and I contentedly sank into the chair closet to him.

"Well, Primrose!" Father said to his wife in his gentle voice. "Our lost princess has returned."

The queen turned her face toward me, eyes worried. "Did you sleep alright, my daughter? I trust everything was comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you! Wonderful!" I glanced slyly at Flynn from the corner of my eye. "The color of that rug is absolutely exquisite."

After almost choking on his mouthful of juice, he composed himself and added gallantly, "Yes ma'am, a lovely rug, if I do say so myself." I almost burst out laughing myself as I thought of the "lovely" blue paint stain that now decorated the center.

I could see my father smiling as he saw the looks exchanged between Flynn and me. Mother looked a bit confused, but she recovered and murmured "I'm so glad."

The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence. I loved my parents already, but I had just been reunited with them yesterday. 18 years hung like a gap between us.

"Thank you for the meal," Flynn bowed to my parents as he rose from his chair. "May I have permission to escort your daughter on a ride this morning?"

I turned eagerly to my parent's faces. Mother looked at Father, who saw my enthusiasm and quickly agreed.

"The men at the stable will get you set up with whatever you need." The king said as he waved us out the door.

After asking a stable boy to saddle up two horses, Flynn and I strolled casually down the center of the stable while we waited. It was first time we had been alone together since yesterday. Yesterday. Reunited with my true parents; it was a day I would cherish forever, but it was still so hard to wrap my mind around. BOOM! All of a sudden everything had changed, and with the luxuries of my new life came responsibilities and expectations that I didn't even know about. This morning's magic was wearing off, and I began to feel a little overwhelmed.

I felt a smooth, calloused hand slip into mine.

"You alright, Blondie?" Flynn asked softly. He stopped walking and pulled me around to face him. Running his other hand through my short, brunette hair, he teased, "I guess I'll have to find something else to call you now!"

I gave him a genuine smile, and he kissed me softly on the forehead before starting once more down the row of stalls.

"Let's see…..mocha? brownie?" He looked down to judge my reaction. I shrugged noncommittally.

He went back to brainstorming. "Ok, let's forget the hair. How about your name?" Flynn muttered as he ran through the possibilities. "…uh, punzel, rapun, zel…..okay, ditch that. Hey! Flower? Cause of the hair and all?"

I froze. All I could hear was Mother Gothel's voice ringing in my ears. _I love you my flower. I love you more. I love you most._

I could vaguely hear Flynn calling my name, but I couldn't snap out of the sound of her voice. And then I'm in the tower; Gothel is clutching and pulling at the hood of her cape, screeching and groaning, and then she trips and is plummeting out the window. My arms are flying out to catch her, screams of horror are stuck in my throat, choking me so that I cannot release them. Then the gray cape is quivering to the ground, and cloud of dust rises around it as it lands on the hard packed earth – empty.

I slowly became aware of someone shaking my shoulders, and Mother Gothel's horrified screams of _what have you done?! _faded out into Flynn's voice urgently exclaiming, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!

I fell forward into his arms and held him until my heart stopped racing. I took a slow, shaky breath, and he gently stood me up, leaving his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "I should tell your father. Here, I'll go get someone right now. You stay here. No, wait, I'll carry you. No wait, I'll send the stable boy for help." He raised his head to call for the servant boy, but I grabbed his arm.

"No!" I insisted. "It's fine. I'm okay. Really!" My eyes willed him to believe me.

Flynn wasn't convinced. His gaze darted nervously from me to the door. Still a bit shaky, I gathered myself together, shut the terrifying memory out of my brain – and squealed with relief when I saw something to take Flynn's mind of off the deadly disease he was dreaming up in his head.

"Maximus!" I ran and threw my arms around his sturdy neck. The white stallion gently butted my side with his nose.

"Awww, you're a good boy! Such a good boy!" His back thumped the ground in pleasure as I scratched behind his ears.

"Hello, Max!" Flynn gave a little bow before he and Maximus cordially shook hands – err, hooves. The fearless Flynn Rider had learned the hard way that Max demanded respect.

While the proper greeting took place, I composed myself. A few deep breaths and I felt almost back to normal. _Just a bad dream. But it felt so real._

In a few minutes Flynn and I were straddling two saddled and groomed horses.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he wrestled to keep his feisty little steed under control. I took a minute to admire his horsemanship. He caught me looking and wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously as I turned away, blushing.

"Um, well…" I took a deep breath. _Do I dare? Is this really the right thing to do? _"Eugene." I said seriously, "I need to go back. To the…tower."

"Why?" he asked sofly.

"I don't know. I just _do."_

"Today?"

All of my resolution left me like a deflating balloon. "Maybe not…today. But…someday. Eugene, I – need to. Do you understand?"

"No. But I can try." After a long pause, he darted a mischievous look at me. "I know," he said. "Let's go out for lunch!"

I grinned back, my haunting thoughts melting away like fog. "Snuggly Duckling?"

"Thieves and runaway princesses eat free on Fridays!" he winked.

Before he could have winked again, I dug my feet into the stirrups. "Race you!"

We burst out into the sunlight, and the breeze flowed through my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading everyone! As you may or may not know, this is my first FanFic. It's really encouraging to know that you are enjoying the story, and I would appreciate advice and feedback as well!

*I do not own any of the characters in this story*

I am SO SO SO sorry for the extreme delay! We just went through a move and I have been extremely busy. In the future I will be updating much more frequently. Thank you!

It's never hard to tell when you are getting close to the Snuggly Duckling. Get within 200 yards of the place and all of your senses are immediately assaulted. First you begin to hear the riotous yelling, laughing, singing and clattering of dishes and tankards. Then your nose begins to pick up the sharp smell of sweat and beer and lots of other things that you would rather leave unidentified. Pretty soon, you turn a corner and see a ramshackle building, dilapidated and sagging. And of course, the only colorful thing in sight; the sign, decorated with a happy, yellow duckling. The quaint sign is the first step toward breaking through the initially appalling atmosphere into the true charisma of the place; where your eyes see past stringy hair and dusty clothes, into hearts filled with dreams, and your ears begin to pick up the joyful sounds of music and laughter through the chaos, and your nose is filled with the aroma of Attila's cupcakes, and your mouth is tasting their sweetness.

Flynn and I tied our horses to the rail of a collapsing fence. He swung one leg carelessly over the fence and jumped down on the other side. He put out his hand to help me over the splintering wood.

"Not this princess!" I announced, hiking up my skirts in a very unladylike fashion and swinging my leg determinedly over the fence. Dropping my skirt from my hands, I tried to bring my other leg over – and was jerked to a sudden stop. Flynn watched in amusement for a few moments as I clung to the fence with one hand, balanced precariously on one leg, and groped around with my other hand to free my skirt from the jagged wooden rail. After a few moments of shaky balancing, the hand that I was using to steady myself slipped, and a shriek escaped my mouth as I plunged forward into Flynn's arms. I looked up at him sheepishly, my back leg still wedged in the fence.

"Little help here?" I grinned up at him.

"I can never refuse a damsel in distress," he said gallantly.

"I'm not in distress! I could get out if I wanted to." I tried to glare at him witheringly. "I'm just giving you the opportunity to assist a prin…AH!"

I clung to his rough cotton sleeve and hopped around on one foot to try to keep my balance as he reached his other hand around behind me. I felt a tug on the hem of my skirt and Flynn moved his arm out of my grip.

"Don't let go!" I yelled – as I tumbled forward into the soft mud. "Flyyyynnn!" I whined, slowly rising to my feet and wiping the mud off my pale yellow silk.

He crouched down to inspect the stains on my skirt. Rising, he said "Well, it's no worse than the paint stain you left on that rug!"

"Thanks." I grumbled sarcastically. My shoulders drooped. "At this rate I'll be costing the king and queen more than I'm worth."

"Impossible!" Flynn stated; swinging me up into his arms and carrying me toward the building. I didn't resist but wrapped my arms around his neck, for once completely content with being treated like a silly, dainty princess. "That's impossible," he repeated. "You're priceless."

When we reached the heavy, oak door to the tavern, Flynn gently lowered me down. I immediately took in a gas that slowly escaped as a giggle, and then grew into a full laugh. "Look at you!" I said sympathetically through my giggles. "I got mud all over your shirt. And look at me! We can't go in like this!"

"Sure we can," he said with that wink and crooked smile of his. "We'll just make an entrance. They won't notice what you're wearing."

A few minutes later the door flew open. Flynn was holding me in his arms again, and there was a moment of silence as he grinned and dipped me down low over his knee with great flair. "Gentlemen." He acknowledged politely. "Hookhand!" I called less politely. "Give us a song!"

All of a sudden the silence ended and laughter rang throughout the room. Hookhand gave me wink then ran his fingers over the ebony piano keys from top to bottom. Someone pitched in with an accordion, and before you know it a fast-paced ballad was dancing through the air. The pub came alive. A few boisterous voices supplied the words to the popular song, thugs were turning around in their chairs to cheer Hookhand on, and Flynn pulled me up again and sang into a deep bow.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean thanks. Ummm," I leaned in close to his ear. "I don't – really – know how to dance."

"Just follow me!" he grabbed both my hands then swung me out and swung me back in. Dips and twirls passed in a whirlwind. The music swelled and pulsed through the room. Numerous off-tune voices were enthusiastically belting out the lyrics to the ballad, and beer tankards were sloshing in time with the rhythm. I felt a laugh bubble up inside of me, and I giggled into Flynn's shoulder as he spun me around.

The dance was over all too soon. I sank exhaustedly into a chair, breathing heavily and grinning broadly. Attila came over to the table, shyly setting a cupcake in front of me. I took a large bite of the moist, chocolate cake and closed my eyes to savor it. After I had swallowed, I turned back to Attila. "Sublime!" I breathed.

Vladimir came by next. I had still never heard the gigantic man speak, but he carefully leaned down and placed a small ceramic unicorn neatly on top of the cupcake. I laughed with glee and threw my arms around his neck in a hug.

"We've missed you, Blondie!" Hookhand had abandoned his piano and approached Flynn and I eagerly. "The man been taking care of you?" He clapped Flynn on the shoulder heartily.

"We're wonderful, thank you. It's lovely to see you all again."

I felt a gentle tap on my arm and turned around to see Big Nose standing in front of me. He proudly wrapped his arm around the pretty little lady standing next to him. Looking around, I could see that one corner of the pub had been redecorated by Gunther- I was sure it was only the beginning of a whole new, "chic" Snuggly Duckling décor. Ulf was peering at me happily from behind his mask of white face paint, Bruiser had a hand-knitted scarf around his neck and Killer was wearing a homemade patchwork shirt, and Fang's puppet theater was secure in the back of the room. Tor handed me a flower arrangement.

"You all followed your dreams." I said quietly.

The faces beaming back at me shone with pride and contentment.

"And youuuuu, little lay-dy?" A high pitched, nasally voice pierced through the crowd.

"Shorty!" I exclaimed as the little dwarf came stumbling over to me.

"Youuuu got me!" He said with a wink, using his signature catchphrase. "And you, little lay-dy? Did you find youuurrr, dream?" His words were slurred as usual, but I didn't mind.

I thought about the beautiful castle which was now my home, two parents of my very own that were waiting for me there, that wonderful night with the lanterns…

"Yes, I found my dream." I looked around at the waiting faces. "And so, so much more." I turned happily to Flynn. He drew me close to him pulled my face up to his, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

This was meet with a variety of responses, from Hookhand's happy sigh to Shorty's boisterous laughter to Attila's disgusted look and Vladimir's silence and Ulf the mime's heart that he made with his hands.

We spent another hour at the Snuggly Duckling, enjoying more cupcakes and oohing over Vladimir's collection of unicorns. Hookhand sent us off with another song and I danced down the road until we couldn't hear the music any more. Then Flynn slipped his hand around my waist and we danced to our own tune. I couldn't see much else but those brown eyes for a while, and I didn't realize where we were until Flynn stopped abruptly. I slowed turned my head to the hedge before us. It looked like a perfectly normal hedge. Looks can be deceiving. I silently tiptoed up the wall of foliage, then in a single swift motion swept back the curtain of vines concealing a tunnel. All I could hear was the thumping of my own heart. I took a few slow steps into the tunnel until I could see the tower, rising in full height at the other end. I turned to run but plowed right into Flynn's arms.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered shakily into his shirt. "It's over now, I know it's over. But Flynn, all those years... What if I can't let it go?"

"You can't let what happened in the past change who you are today." Flynn lifted my chin. "You'll get through this. You are a strong, brave woman."

I tried to believe him.

"Hey, someday we'll go back and look at the tower. But not today. It's been too good of a day already for us to waste." His eyes started twinkling again. "And I know the perfect end to it. Come on."

That evening he carefully rowed a boat out into the sea. I lifted my head up to the sky and stretched as close to it as I could, wanting to touch the setting sun.

"This is where it all began!" Flynn said loudly as he sat at the other end of the boat, rowing it slowly through the water. He stopped paddling and said more quietly, "where I first knew I loved you."

"Oh – um, well then – I mean, I…" Caught off guard I turned to face him. "Can you say that again?"

"You know I love you, don't you?" His brow was furrowed with concern over those sparkly eyes.

"Yes, I mean, I guess so…" I giggled nervously. "But you never really…said it before." I smiled shyly at him, a warm feeling growing in my chest.

He got off his seat and clumsily made his way toward me, sending the boat rocking and splashing us both. I shrieked with laughter as the water touched my skin and soaked my dress.

"You big oaf," I teased as I jerked him down beside me before he caused a shipwreck. Suddenly bold, I grabbed the front of his vest and pulled him forward for a firm kiss on the lips. "I love you, too." I said.

Flynn's hands wandered up into my hair, his thumb gently tracing my jawline. He smiled gently before placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. Sitting there I could almost forget about the stone tower that stood looming in the woods and the empty wool cloak that lay beneath it. Almost.


End file.
